April Fools Day with the Love Hina Cast
by morningafter2
Summary: Uh, just reead and see. It's funny, promise. R+R, PLEASE
1. Pranks on SHINOBU

I started this on April Fools Day, but didn't finish it. I finally got around to doing so.  
~*~  
SHINOBU  
________________ Su and Sara's Prank _________________  
  
"Ahhhhh. It's morni.." I feel something crawling around on my chest, and I look down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. There's a cockroach sitting right on my chest! I scramble out of bed.  
  
"Heyas Shinobu!" Su calls. "See ya found the little friend Sara and I made for ya!"  
  
"Yea. Cool, isn't it?!" Sara exclaims.  
  
I look back and see the cockroach crawling on my covers. After a closer look, I realize that it's just a mechanical toy, and Su is controlling it. "NO IT IS NOT COOL!" I exclaim. "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"  
  
"Then we've achieved out goal, right, Sara?" Su grinned.  
  
"Totally!" Su agrees.  
  
~*~  
  
_____________ Kitsune's Prank ______________  
  
"Hey Shinobu!" Kitsune calls from the table.  
  
I look around to see that someone, probably Urashima-sempai, has cooked breakfast for me. I sit down cautiously.  
  
"Hey, we heard you scream upstairs." Naru says.  
  
"Oh. I woke up, and Su and Sara had put a mecha cockroach in my bed." I say sheepishly.  
  
"Here's some hot chocolate, Shinobu." Kitsune says, handing me a cup of yummy smelling hot chocolate.  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune." I say, taking a sip. I immediately spit it out. "AGH!" I yell.  
  
Everyone watches as my hot chocolate fizzes over. Kitsune starts to snicker.  
  
"Kitsune!" Naru exclaims.  
  
"What did you do, and when did you do it?" Keitaro asks  
  
"I put baking soda in the hot chocolate on my way." Kitsune grins.  
  
~*~  
  
________________________ Naru and Mutsumi's prank ________________________  
  
I walk to the hot-springs. I need to take my mind off of all these pranks. I grab my towel and wrap it around my body. I feel something squishy in the towel, and I whip it off, only to discover that there's whipped cream in my towel!  
  
Naru and Mutsumi walk into the room where all the towels are, and try not to laugh.  
  
"You two." I say.  
  
"Sorry, Shinobu. We couldn't resist." Mutsumi smiles.  
  
"It's okay. I guess." I mutter.  
  
~*~  
  
________________ Keitaro's prank ________________  
  
I wash off the whipped cream, get dressed, and go back up to my room. As I grab the doorknob, I feel something on it. I pull my hand away, and discover that there's toothpaste on my doorknob!  
  
Urashima-sempai comes out and sees me. "What is it, Shinobu?" He asks, smiling ever so charmingly.  
  
"Ugh. Someone put toothpaste on my door." I mutter, showing him my hand.  
  
He starts to laugh. "Sorry, Shinobu. That was me.."  
  
"But." I stammer.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"You DO realize that I'll have to get even with you, RIGHT, Urashima- sempai?" I grin.  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: I know I left Haruka out of this, but I didn't want poor Shinobu to suffer TOO much. Hey, I need ideas. The next chapter is people playing tricks on Su, so try to stick to that. Thankee. 


	2. Pranks on SU

Me no own, so you no sue.  
  
Heya all ye people. This chapter is pranks on everyone's favorite banana loving, hyperactive, genius, foreigner, Kaolla Su! Arigato to those who reviewed, and for those who didn't.. REVIEW ALREADY, DARNIT! Hehehe.  
~*~  
KAOLLA SU  
~*~  
  
_____________________ Sara and Kitsune's prank _____________________  
  
I walk down to breakfast.. Wow. I hope Shinobu made something spicy today!  
  
"Yo, Su. Shinobu ain't gonna make spicy food after that trick we played on her. She looked pretty ticked." Sara smirks, high fiving me.  
  
"Yea." I sigh.  
  
"Hey, Sara!" Kitsune calls out to Sara. Sara leaves and sees what Kitsune wants.  
  
Five minutes later, Sara appears with a bar of chocolate. YUMMIES!  
  
"Here ya go, Su." She says. "It's, uh, a present." She walks away.  
  
I open the chocolate and take a bite. "YUCKIES! YUCKIES YUCKIES YUUUUUUUCKIEEEEEEEEES!" I yell, grabbing Naru's glass of Orange Juice and drinking it fast.  
  
Sara and Kitsune start laughing, and they high five each other.  
  
"What WAS that?" Sara asks Kitsune.  
  
"Lots of Baking powder in the chocolate." Kitsune laughs.  
  
I grin, and take my seat. "Okies. You two got me." I say. Thinking to myself, I add; "But just wait until I get YOU!"  
~*~  
____________________ Naru and Keitaro's prank ____________________  
After breakfast, I walk in on Keitaro and Naru. They aren't studying today. "GO! MECHA TAMA CHAN VIII!!!!!!!" I yell, sending Mecha Tama to attack Keitaro. Naru and Keitaro grin oddly, almost like they were waiting for this! I watch as Keitaro gets blasted, and Naru runs after him.  
  
"Keitaro! Keitaro, wake up!" She yells.  
  
"What's wrong, Naru?" I ask, running up to Keitaro. He's limp.  
  
"I think Keitaro's. dead!" Naru wails.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We should give him a burial at sea, in the hot springs. We'll have Tama chan drop him in." Naru says. "Just the two of us, him, and Tama chan."  
  
"Okies."  
  
Naru and me stand outside the hotsprings. Tama chan is carrying Keitaro.  
  
"Okay, Tama. You can let him go now." Naru says.  
  
I'm upset.  
  
Tama chan drops Keitaro into the water, and about half a minute later, Keitaro pops up! He's alive! And he and Naru start laughing!  
  
"April Fools!" They grin.  
  
I'm shocked. "Ha. Good one, Naru-Naru, Keitaro-Keitaro. You two had me worried." I grin.  
~*~  
_______________________________ Motoko, Haruka, and Mutsumi's Prank _______________________________  
  
"Kaolla-chan! Kaolla-chan! Ara ara! Come and look!" The turtle girl runs up to me.  
  
"What is it, turtle girl?" I ask.  
  
"Red. Moon!" She says.  
  
I run outside, with Turtle girl close behind me. I see a red moon, but I don't feel myself changing.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Haruka come out, her trademark cigarette dangling from her fingers.  
  
"Red moon! But I'm not changing!" I'm surprised.  
  
"What did you say about a red moon, Kaolla?" Motoko asks, walking up with a sweaty Kanako following. (grabs a mop and starts to wipe up all the guy's drool)  
  
"Look! The moon's RED!" I exclaim.  
  
Motoko, Kanako, Haruka, and Mutsumi look up.  
  
"The moon isn't red, Su." Kanako says bluntly.  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
Kanako calmly removes a piece of red fiber-glass from god knows where, and the moon is white again.  
  
"Hehehe. April Fools, Su." Mutsumi grinned.  
  
"Yes, April Fools." Motoko smiled slightly.  
  
"They made me do it." Haruka grumbled.  
Ending notes: Okie. That makes two chapters. Who should I prank next: Kitsune, Sara, Naru, or Motoko? Answer with e-mails. you can reach me at vicigirl2002@yahoo.com or angelic_taijiya_sango_12@msn.com 


End file.
